To Love Them Both
by Nallie
Summary: Inuyasha meets a new girl, and he loves her. What will happen to Kagome's and Inuyasha's relationship? Will it crumble? Or will it truimph?


Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the anime.

**To Love Them Both**

_Damn she's not back yet! _Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha was sitting by the time well(not sure if it's called the time well). The others were back in Kaede's village. Inuyasha had gone while the others were sleeping in the morning. It was getting dark.

Kagome was suppose to be back yesterday(even if she left the day before yesterday). Inuyasha was surprised that he hadn't gone back to her time. He decided to rest, he had been awake since five AM, so he laid his head back on the well, and sorta dozed off. _That's it, if she isn't back soon, I'm going to get her, even if she doesn't want to come back..._

"Does this look okay?" Kagome asked her friends Yuka, Eri, Ayumi. Kagome was wearing a black dress, black shoes, and her hair was tied back, she didn't usually do that. Kagome was going on a date with Hojo. Honestly, she didn't want to go on a date. But her friends pressured to. Pressured her to get back at her 'two-timing and violent boyfriend'. "You look wonderful, Kagome!" Eri said. Kagome smiled, _I hope Inuyasha doesn't show up! _After talking about what and what not to do on the date, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi went home. It was nearly eight PM. _Maybe I should cancel- _"Sis, Hojo's here!" Sota called.

Kagome was sitting on her bed. She didn't move, even though she heard Sota. Kagome heard footsteps and her door opened.

"Hey, sis, your dates here," Sota said.

"Thanks Sota, how do I look?" Kagome stood up, then spun around. "Um, you look pretty, sis," Sota said and left. She sighed.

Kagome got downstairs and saw her mother greeting Hojo.

"... I need Kagome back near eleven o'clock, " Ms. Higurashi said. Hojo noticed Kagome, "Hey, Kagome I brought you some medicine!"

"Me-medicine?" she asked. "Yeah, for your toe fungus," Hojo handed her a bottle. Kagome practially fainted. _C'mon Gramps, toe fungus, it had to be toe fungus?_

Kagome smiled, "Thanks, Hojo."

"...mmm...what!?" Inuyasha woke up from his very short nap. He looked around, no sign of Kagome. "That's it, Kagome!" Inuyasha stood up. "I'm coming to getcha!" he jumped into the well.

Soon Inuyasha appeared in at the bottom of the well. He didn't need to use the ladder, so he just jumped out. He couldn't pick up Kagome's scent. Inuyasha jumped up to Kagome's window, it was open so he went in. "Sota?" Inuyasha said. "Oh, Inuyasha, I can explain!" Sota was on the floor, reading a journal. It was Kagome's diary. "What's that?" Inuyasha asked as he picked it up. (I don't know if Inuyasha can read, but just say he can).

..._ He turned and looked at me. As usual, he wasn't smiling. I couldn't help but look him. Only if he would tell me how he really feels about me... _"Who wrote this trash?" Inuyasha laughed. "Kagome did, it's a diary," Sota answered.

"So this is real?" Inuyasha looked at it again. Sota nodded.

_Is Kagome writing about me? _"So, Inuyasha, why are you here?" Sota took the diary and put it under Kagome's bed.

"Here for Kagome, where is she?" Inuyasha asked. "On a date with a guy named Hojo," Sota answered. "A d-d-date!?" Inuyasha asked, Kagome had told him all about dates. Inuyasha picked Sota up, "Where did they go?"

"I'll tell you if you let me go with you," Sota grinned.

_The Attack of Inokino? Not the best movie name, but alright, _Kagome thought. Kagome and Hojo were sitting in the movie theater. The Attack of Inokino was suppose to be a scary movie. The movie began. As soon as it began, Hojo yawned and was about to put his hand around Kagome but there was a voice, "KAGOME!! Watch out!"

Out of no where, Inuyasha attacked the movie screen, with Sota on his back. The screen went blank and everyone fled the theater. "Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. "Inuyasha, I told you the movie screen wasn't real!" Sota said. "Sota?" Kagome said. "C'mon, Kagome!" Hojo grabbed her hand and pulled her. "No, Hoj-" Kagome was cut off. "Get your hands off my Kagome!" Inuyasha charged at Hojo. "Sit boy!" Kagome cried, then began thinking about when Inuyasha said, " 'my' Kagome!' . Inuyasha suddenly was forced to one of the theater's chairs. Sota jumped off of Inuyasha and ran to Kagome, "Sis!"

"Sota, what are you doing here..." Kagome asked, hugging Sota.

"Inuyasha wanted to know where you were!" Sota answered. Kagome noticed Hojo left, _Probably thought I was a freak..._

Inuyasha got up. Him, Kagome, and Sota were the only ones in the movie theater. The screen was totally damaged. "Oh, Inuyasha, you're in big trouble, c'mon let's go before someone see us!" Kagome cried.

They left the movie theaters, Kagome and Sota were on Inuyasha's back, they were going back to Kagome's home. "Inu-"

"Kagome why were you with that boy?" Inuyasha demanded to know. "I was on date," Kagome answered. "Why!?" Inuyasha asked. "Because, I wanted...to," she stuttered. "WHY!?"

"Inuyasha, stop asking why!" Kagome shouted. "Why do you even care?"

"Feh!" Inuyasha said. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's back, _Why don't you tell me how you really feel?_

Once they reached the shrine, Kagome told her mother bye, got her backpack and stood by the time well.

Inuyasha had his arms crossed and wasn't looking at Kagome.

"Inuyasha, are you still upset-Aaahh!" Inuyasha pushed Kagome into the well and shouted, "Hurry up!"

Soon Kagome got out of the time well in the feudal era, or at least was trying to get up. Inuyasha just jumped out. Once Kagome got out she glared at Inuyasha, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha shivered, "Yeah, what!?"

Kagome pointed a finger at him, "Sit boy!" Inuyasha was forced to the ground. "Eeeh, Kagome why the hell did ya' do that!?"

"Hmph!" Kagome began walking to Kaede's village. Soon they both ended up in the village and met up with the rest of the gang.

"Kagome, you've returned!" Miroku smiled. "Hey, Kagome!" Shippo and Sango cheered. "Hey you guys!" Kagome smiled.

Inuyasha walked in the hut, he looked upset. He opened his eyes after he sniffed the air, "Is there someone else here?"

Sango replied, "Yes, Inuyasha, a woman is in the other room, she is wounded."

Suddenly there were noises... then they was a hand on the doorway. Was this girl going to be human? What would she look like?

To be continued...

p.s, I'm not giving up on Mally and Inuyasha, I'm just starting something new.


End file.
